


Don't Go

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-01
Updated: 2004-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Missing, Tony doesn't appreciate the jokes--and decides to leave NCIS. Can Gibbs convince him to return?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that popped into my head after watching Missing again, never mind that I've got a bunch of other stories I'm working on this insisted on being written. The Madison Hotel is a real chi-chi hotel in Washington, D.C. Never been there (one night in the type of suite Tony's in? Be at least 2 months worth of mortgage payments for me) but they have a really extensive website. The stores I mention are real too.

Tony DiNozzo looked at his boss, Jethro Gibbs, incredulously--he thought it was funny that he'd just torn down the compliment he'd given Tony. Fuck, Gibbs couldn't even compliment him, let him know he'd done a good job without fucking turning it into a joke! Looking at McGee who was gathering up his stuff with a confused look on his face, Tony spoke coldly. "Oh, don't bother moving, McGee."

Tim looked up at Tony, his face getting that all too familiar deer in the headlights look as he stopped what he was doing.

"I imagine that's where Gibbs will put you once you start working with him, since I won't be here any longer," Tony said, his face showing nothing but coldness, his voice equally as calm. He noticed with satisfaction how quickly Gibbs' head whipped up, staring at him, all humour gone from his face. He didn't care he'd had more than enough--Cait with all her snarky remarks about the "he-she" Tony'd kissed, always trying to make him look like he didn't know what he was doing, and almost never getting positive words from Gibbs. And when he did having them snatched away. Tony knew he could apply to any federal agency and have a job. The local FBI field office would take him just to piss Gibbs off. He looked at Jethro. "You'll have my letter of resignation on your desk tomorrow and I'll get the rest of my stuff then," he said, striding out of the office, barely noticing the shocked looks on Cait and McGee's faces.

Gibbs stood up and rounded his desk, following Tony. "DiNozzo, what the hell are you doing?" he barked.

Tony barely managed to suppress his automatic reaction to Gibbs yelling his name, which would've been to turn around. Instead, he punched the button on the elevator, and the gods being on his side at this particular moment, the doors opened immediately. He got in, pushed the close door button and the button for the parking level. The last thing he heard was Gibbs yelling his name.

Once in the parking garage, Tony quickly got into his car and headed for home then realised that would be where Gibbs would look for him and he knew Gibbs would. He grinned. He knew where he could go that Gibbs would never think to search. He'd head home, pick some stuff up and go. Opening his cell, he dialled. It rang twice before he heard a soft, feminine voice answer.

"Hello, you've reached the Madison Hotel. My name is Elizabeth, how may I be of service to you today?"

"Hello Elizabeth. This is Anthony DiNozzo, I was wondering if my father's suite was available this week?"

"One moment, please, Mr. DiNozzo, I'll check for you."

Tony smiled. His father was an extremely wealthy businessman who kept a suite reserved at the Madison, one of Washington's best hotels. He was often in town on business and liked staying there. His father didn't mind Tony, or any of his brothers, using it when they needed it.

"It's available, Mr. DiNozzo. However, your father has it booked for two weeks from today."

"That's fine, Elizabeth, I'm only planning to stay for a week. Now, would you be able to do a couple favours for me? I need a couple of suits ordered from Lorenzo's and some casual clothes, a swimsuit, and underwear from Bauer's. Have them put it on my accounts," Tony said and he gave Elizabeth his sizes.

"More than glad to assist you, Mr. DiNozzo. Is there anything else we can do for you?"

Tony's stomach growled and he remembered he hadn't eaten since noon the day before. "Yes, could you have dinner sent up to my suite? I'd like to have a nice juicy steak dinner, sirloin will do. Have it ready for 6 p.m. I should be there by then. Thank you, Elizabeth, you've been very helpful."

"You're welcome, Mr. DiNozzo, here at the Madison we like to make sure our guests get only the best. I'll see you when you check in, sir."

"Thanks," Tony said before hanging up. Acting rich was like riding a bike you never forgot how to do it. He grinned, pulling into his parking spot at his apartment building. Quickly, he made his way up to his place. He took a ten-minute shower, got dressed, grabbed his laptop and was on his way.

Pulling up in front of the Madison Hotel, Tony smiled. When he was a kid and his dad had travelled the entire family had come along. He had many fond memories of this hotel.

The doorman came around and opened the door. Tony smiled. "Mario! You're still here? That's cool," Tony greeted him. Mario had been the day doorman here since Tony could remember.

"Yes, Antonio, I'm still here. Welcome to the Madison. It's been far too long, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Mario, just fine. How's Melissa?"

"Oh, that daughter of mine, she's been a doctor now for a few years. Your father tells me that you're with NCIS now? Must be a lot of excitement," Mario said, opening the door for Tony.

Tony smiled wistfully. "Yeah, it was. There was lots of paperwork in between all the exciting bits. It's good seeing you again, Mario," he said walking through the door.

"You too, Antonio. Enjoy your stay here at the Madison," Mario replied.

Tony made his way over to the check in desk and went through the process of getting signed in. He knew they did what they did the way they did to please people who were used to luxury but it could be time consuming. "Oh, Elizabeth, could you book me in for a ninety minute massage tomorrow afternoon at 2 pm? After that I'll get a facial--heck sign me up for a pedicure and manicure, too."

Elizabeth did as he requested. "Your massage is at 2 pm, your facial, manicure and pedicure will follow it. We hope you enjoy your stay here at the Madison, sir. If you need anything at all, please let us know," she said, smiling.

Tony thanked her then headed up to the Madison Suite that his father kept booked. Once inside he plopped down into one of the chairs at the table where his dinner was waiting. He was exhausted. He noticed that all the purchases he'd asked Elizabeth to make for him had been put away. It wasn't a lot, but then he wasn't far from home and he had enough for what he needed.

Finishing his supper, Tony felt stiff all over and he thought he could still detect a hint of sewer stench about him, so he wearily climbed off the chair and headed into the bathroom. Jacuzzi tub, just what he needed. He smiled as he set it to fill; there was scented bath oil on the shelf so he added some, hopefully it would get that sewer smell off of him.

He disrobed, and then slid into the large tub, sighing as the hot, scented water surrounded his body. The heat soaked his weary muscles as he forced himself to think of something else, anything else, than what happened at the office today.

Tony knew part of his problem was that he was in love with Leroy Jethro Gibbs; had had the hots for the older man since he had interviewed for his job. Gibbs had smiled, truly smiled at him and Tony had been lost. It had started out as a combination of lust/crush but as Tony got to know Gibbs better,it had changed.

Knowing that Gibbs wasn't one to be all new age lovey with his agents, Tony wasn't expecting that. Maybe, just maybe, a "Good job, Tony" once in a while and Tony didn't expect it to be in front of the whole office. Tony leaned his head back against the tub, and reflected on the only really good thing that had happened. Gibbs had touched him, cupped his face. It had made Tony get half hard with lust. If only he could feel that touch outside the office, feel that touch all over his body. Damn it! Tony forced himself to stop thinking about it; it was just upsetting him. He pushed all thoughts out of his head, instead focussing on the warmth of the water and scent of the bath oil.

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

Gibbs stared after Tony's retreating back. He couldn't believe it. He also couldn't understand why DiNozzo was so upset. He glared from Tim to Cait. "What the hell was that about?"

Cait swallowed nervously. "Well, um, I don't think he liked your joke, Gibbs. It was kinda mean," she said.

"Goddamnit, it was a joke!" Gibbs exclaimed. He decided to follow Tony and talk some sense into the younger man. "I'm going to find him, Cait, you're in charge, call me if anything comes up."

"Sure thing, Gibbs," Cait replied watching him leave and idly wondering if he'd follow after her like that.

Jethro made his way over to Tony's and got the manager to let him into the apartment. He looked around, found that the bathroom had been recently used; there was still very slight condensation from someone taking a shower or bath. He also noticed Tony's laptop was missing; not that Jethro had been here so often but he knew the younger man had a laptop--Tony had mentioned it.

Gibbs spent most of the afternoon searching Tony's usual haunts, checking the hospitals, checking with anyone he could think of. Driving around the city, he was thinking of how much he had to find Tony. He couldn't afford to lose the younger man, either professionally or, as much as he might not want to admit it, personally.

Jethro had been attracted to Tony for quite a while, but he didn't do anything about it. First of all, Tony seemed straight, secondly, he was Tony's supervisor, and thirdly, he sucked at relationships. Three ex-wives would confirm that. He also knew the reason he'd made that joke today. Jethro didn't want Tony to see, to know, how he felt and was sure it was shining out of his eyes like a beacon. Jethro didn't know exactly when he'd actually fallen in love with Tony but him getting kidnapped had definitely been a wake up call. Although, he wasn't sure he could really do anything about it, hell, as far as he knew, DiNozzo was straight. Gibbs hated life sometimes. He drove back to where he'd been before, double-checking every place he'd already been before giving up and heading back to HQ.

 

When he got back, Jethro was in an even worse mood, angrier and pissed off at himself. As he got out of his car, he saw Abby and waved to her.

"Hey, Bossman, did you find Tony yet?" Abby asked.

"No, no luck. I have no idea where he'd go," he said. He winced at how dejected he sounded.

"Have you checked the Madison hotel? His dad keeps a suite there, very, very chi-chi," Abby suggested.

"How do you know about that?"

"He mentioned it once, said he likes to go there after he's broken up with one of his b-girlfriends," she stuttered over the last word. "I don't know what the room number is or anything but I think it's one of the suites. Anyhow, I gotta go, Gibbs. See ya!" she said, climbing into her car.

"Thanks, Abs," he replied. Jethro grinned. Abby could almost always make him smile, even when she was being frustrating. He pulled out his cell, but then decided he needed to talk to DiNozzo in person.

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

The ringing of the phone startled Tony. He'd almost dozed off in the tub. Reaching over, he grabbed the phone that was in the bathroom. "Yes?"

"Mr. DiNozzo, this is the front desk. There's a Special Agent Gibbs here to see you. Shall I send him up?"

Tony sighed, thought about it for a second, and then decided he may as well get this over with. "Yeah send him up," he said before hanging up the phone.

He climbed out of the tub, pulling the plug before quickly towelling himself dry. While meeting with Gibbs stark naked had it's temptations, he grabbed one of the robes hanging on the wall and put it on.

By the time he got out into the parlour, he heard someone knocking impatiently at his door. He knew it had to be Gibbs. "DiNozzo, open the damn door!" Tony laughed at the brusque command. It was Gibbs all right.

Opening the door, Tony stood aside, gesturing for Gibbs to come in. "How'd you find me?" Tony asked.

"Abby told me."

"With friends like that, I don't need enemies. What do you want, Gibbs?"

Jethro looked Tony up and down. The white robe was open down to almost his waist, exposing the younger man's hairy chest. Tony's hair was all spiky, like the time in Cuba; Jethro closed his eyes briefly, then looked away when he opened them. "Can't even bother to dress?"

"I was in the tub when they told me you were here. I was planning to go to bed soon. I've had a long day and half. I sleep in the nude, as you well know. I didn't see the point in getting dressed. If that bothers you, then leave," Tony said nonchalantly. He was damned if he'd let Gibbs intimidate him now.

"I want to know what happened this afternoon. Why in the hell are you quitting, because I made a stupid joke?"

"Well, not exactly. Let's call it the straw that broke this camel's back. I have to almost harass you to get you to compliment me. Ever. Then you give me one but immediately negate it by making that fucking remark to McGee. You know, once he gets over being so jumpy that his shadow scares the bejesus out of him, he'll be a good agent. I'm just tired of not being appreciated. You tell Cait constantly that she's doing a good job, that she's done well. But me? I may as well be fucking invisible."

Gibbs glowered at Tony. "Christ, all this because I don't flatter your ego?"

Tony shook his head. "You don't get it. While it's partly my ego, it's mostly the fact that you'll rip me a new fucking asshole when I do the smallest thing wrong but I get absolutely fucking nothing when I do a good job. I can't take it anymore."

"I won't accept your resignation."

"Director Morrow will."

"You won't get another federal job if you don't get a rec from me," Gibbs said.

Tony laughed. "Oh, Christ you do have a high opinion of yourself. Let me tell you something. The DiNozzo name has a little more, no make that a LOT more sway in this town than yours has or ever will. Besides, Director Morrow will give me a good rec. And I bet Fornell would give me a job just because it would piss you off. You can't intimidate me into coming back," he said, his voice firm.

Gibbs pinched the bridge of his nose; he was getting a headache. "Damn it, DiNozzo, what the hell do you want? A fucking apology for everything I've ever done? What?"

Tony moved closer to Jethro. "No, not that, what's done is done, Boss. I might be persuaded to come back if you could promise to give me a little positive feedback now and again. You don't have to "good job" me after every little thing. And you don't have to stop chewing my ass out when I fuck up, but when you're quiet after I've done something, I never know if I've done good or just haven't done badly enough for you to be that upset. You don't even have to praise me in front of other people. I need to know when I've done something right--I'm still learning. I know I can do a good job, it's just, well sometimes it's nice to hear that YOU think I've done a good job, too."

Gibbs had brightened when Tony called him "Boss" it must mean there was hope. "I'll try, Tony." Putting his hands on Tony's face like he had earlier in the day, Gibbs started to speak, but he noticed that Tony flushed when he'd touched him and the younger man could no longer look him in the eye. Jethro filed it away for later. "I meant what I said today about your doing a good job. I just wished you could've found Atlas without being kidnapped. I was scared we'd never find you...or that it would be too late by the time we did."

Tony brought his hands up, gripping Jethro's wrists. "Well, you did make it in time. It's nice to know I matter to you and that I did a good job," he said quietly.

The two men stood there, touching, staring into each other's eyes for several minutes. Jethro whispered, "Oh, you do matter to me, Tony, very much," before leaning in a taking his mouth in a gentle kiss.  
Once Tony got over his initial shock, he returned the kiss, deepening it, sliding his tongue into Jethro's mouth, moaning when Jethro's tongue slid along his into his mouth. Jethro slid his hands down Tony's neck, along his shoulders underneath the robe, pushing it off the younger man. Then Jethro pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around Tony's waist and both men groaned as their burgeoning erections pressed together. Sliding his hands down, Jethro cupped the firm globes of Tony's ass, enjoying the feel of the firm flesh.

Tony finally broke the kiss and both men were breathless. Gazing at Jethro with desire-darkened eyes, Tony whispered, "You've got me at a disadvantage, I think it's time to even it up." He then proceeded to help Jethro get undressed. Once he was naked, Tony reached out and slid his hands down Jethro's chest, pausing to gently tweak his nipples, then he dipped his hands down across Jethro's abdomen before gently grasping his hard cock.

Jethro moaned and moved his hips trying to get Tony to stroke him. "Tony... ."

Dropping to his knees, Tony held onto the shaft while sucking the head of Jethro's cock into his mouth, using his tongue to lick around the head. He then slowly slid his mouth down the entire length of Jethro's cock, relishing the grunts and groans that his lover was vocalising. Grabbing his hips so that he wouldn't thrust to deeply, Tony started sliding his mouth up and down Jethro's cock. It didn't take long for him to bring Jethro to the edge and bring him over it.

"Oh, fuck yes, I'm--" Jethro shouted as he came, shooting into Tony's mouth. Taking all that was offered, Tony then licked Jethro's cock clean. "You're very good at that," Jethro managed to gasp after a minute or so.

"Must be why you're so quick off the mark," Tony teased as he stood up. He took Jethro's hand, leading him over to the king size bed.

Jethro snorted. "It's been a while," he said.

Tony dropped onto the bed on his back, his erection standing proud. He started to stroke himself, but Jethro climbed onto the bed and knocked Tony's hand away. "That' mine," he growled.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Tony said cheekily.

Jethro leaned down, kissing Tony, then pulled back and whispered, "I want you inside me." He grinned as Tony's eyes darkened.

"If you're sure?" At Jethro's nod of assent, Tony reached over to the nightstand, opened the drawer, searched for a second then came up with a tube of lube.

Jethro looked at him in surprise. "Some hotel, keeps lube in the nightstand," he said.

Tony laughed. "Uh, no, it's on the list of things they provide when I stay here. Dad has his own list, so do each of my brothers. Hell, they'll even provide the type of music CDs you want. They keep track," he explained.

"So, you've had lots--"

"None here, actually. It was just in case. Now, how do you want me to take you?" he asked.

Lying down beside Tony, Jethro rolled onto his side, back facing Tony. "Like this...it's been a while for me," he said quietly.

Taking his time, Tony made sure Jethro was ready for him before stroking lube onto his own cock. He pushed his cock slowly into Jethro's tight hole, gasping as he did so, it was tight, so right. Thrusting in and out of Jethro's hot ass, it didn't take Tony long to come, and he did shouting his release. Both men lay still for a few minutes, and then Jethro rolled over and wrapped his arms around Tony, kissing him.

"I...I love you," Jethro said, stroking Tony's face. After having Tony kidnapped, Jethro wasn't going to hold back on his feelings for him.

Tony smiled, that true smile that lit his face up so brightly. "I love you too. You know you've ruined my plans, don't you, I was planning to stay here for the week. Now I've got to go in to work tomorrow. Maybe I can talk my boss into giving me the week off?" He looked at Gibbs hopefully.

"Not a chance, but you might talk him into coming and staying here with you every night for the next week," Jethro replied, kissing Tony again.

"Sounds good, Jethro," Tony mumbled as he slipped closer to sleep.

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

Cait was already at her desk when Gibbs walked off the elevators, Tony right behind him. She frowned, Gibbs was actually _smiling_, there had to be something wrong. Before she could stop herself, she blurted out, "What happened, Gibbs, did you get laid last night?" She was looking at Jethro so didn't notice the strained look on Tony's face.

Gibbs paused, smiled even more, and simply said, "Yeah, as a matter of a fact, I did." Then he sat down at his desk and started in on some paper work. He kept an ear on what Cait was going to say to Tony.

"I thought you quit?" she asked.

Tony flashed her a grin. "Nah, yesterday I just...over reacted, I was tired and stressed out from rescuing Atlas. Besides, whatever would you do without me here to light up your life, Cait?" he asked teasingly.

"Gee, I don't know, Tony. Maybe get my work done in peace and quiet?" she replied, her grin taking any sting out of her words. She waited until Tony was seated then said, "Tony, I really am glad you didn't quit."

He smiled at her. "Thanks, Cait. I'm glad I didn't too," he said, glancing at Jethro before turning to his computer to work.


End file.
